


Loki's Friend

by Packed_Pages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: everyone has one goal, tags will be added as the story progresses, to not get stabbed and avoid the world ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Packed_Pages/pseuds/Packed_Pages
Summary: “Seriously Thor, did Loki ever have a friend? Because I feel that if he had a friend he would be less,” Tony swirled his tumbler full of water instead of whiskey, “of a pain in my ass.”Thor laughed as did the other slightly tipsy to almost drunk Avengers. The mid-guard alcohol did not affect him, but it was tasty. They were celebrating another month of peace from alien invaders and universe ending crisis. And the first week of Loki not stabbing anyone since “joining” the Avengers! He had been testy, stubborn, spiteful, and grating on everyone’s nerve, even Thor’s. After training and mission runs he recluses to his room or wreaks havoc on someone’s day. But Thor did remember a time when they were younger, and his brother was not so wild and vicious to at least one person.“Aye. He did have a friend,” Thor tapped his mug as he stared off in memory.





	1. Who is Astrid?

“Seriously Thor, did Loki ever have a friend? Because I feel that if he had a friend he would be less,” Tony swirled his tumbler full of water instead of whiskey, “of a pain in my ass.”

Thor laughed as did the other slightly tipsy to almost drunk Avengers. The mid-guard alcohol did not affect him, but it was tasty. They were celebrating another month of peace from alien invaders and universe ending crisis. And the first week of Loki not stabbing anyone since “joining” the Avengers! He had been testy, stubborn, spiteful, and grating on everyone’s nerve, even Thor’s. After training and mission runs he recluses to his room or wreaks havoc on someone’s day. But Thor did remember a time when they were younger, and his brother was not so wild and vicious to at least one person.

“Aye. He did have a friend,” Thor tapped his mug as he stared off in memory.

“Oh? What were they like?” Bruce spoke up before any snide comment came out of Clint’s to drunk mouth.

“Her name was Astrid and she was fierce. Many times, she fell victim to Loki’s magic, but she always bested him,” he chuckled and scratched his nose, “One time he turned into a snake and went to bite her. But she caught his neck and wrangled him into submission!”

“Really? Do friends mean something different on Asgard?” Rhodey sipped his beer and nudged Tony’s foot off his leg, again.

“No! They were companions. She often beat others off him and for his honor. They embarked on many adventures across the realm. Well she mostly wandered, and he followed her.”

“Sounds like he had a puppy crush.” Clint sounded surprisingly sober.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Thor contemplated this, “She was neither a puppy nor did he want to crush her.”

“Clint means that Loki had romantic feelings towards her,” Natasha explained.

After a moment of understanding Thor bellowed in laughter that shook the room. Slapping his knee, he threw his head back and tried to remember how to breathe. The other Avengers joined in his laughter.

“Loki and Astrid were nothing more than friends! Loki would have told me otherwise.”

“Are you sure Thor?” Tony smirked, “He has stabbed you many times.”

“Yes, he stabs me but that does not mean he keeps secrets. I can prove it!” He stood up and Tony gestured to the room who were focused on the towering man.

“The floor is yours.”

“Right,” he downed his mug and slammed it on the glass table, “Astrid was always getting lost so Loki made a necklace that would tell him where she was and if she was in danger or hurt or well sick.”

This got an aw from the romantics in the room.

“But that meant he could avoid her when she wanted to see him, and she was not happy. So, when he snuck up on her she pinned him down and threatened to cut off his fingers and tongue unless he too wore a necklace she could track him with. This fight went on for three days before he yielded. Not because he wanted to but because mother was encouraging of Astrid.”

“Did he make it? The necklace?” Steve asked.

Thor nodded, “Aye,” with a smile he patted his friend on the shoulder, “Loki made the necklace and wore it. Astrid always found her way home after that. Doesn’t work on anyone else.”

“See!” Tony exclaimed, “How is that not romantic?”

“Well because,” He tried to come up with a reason.

“Where is she now?” Bruce asked.

There was a hush and Thor smiled sadly, “Last I saw her she waltzed up to my father spat in his face and declared him foolish. It was after a very brutalizing day for Loki. Last I heard of her Loki came into my chambers and said she took off the necklace. No one knows where she is. I hope she puts the necklace back on. I know Loki still wears his.”

“Is there any way to find her? Maybe it would help Loki acclimate.”

“If anyone is going to find her it would be Loki.”

“Who would I be finding?” Loki slinked into the room, guard famously up.

Thor unable to read the room or mood answered with a smile, “Ah! Brother! I was telling earth’s greatest defenders about Astrid! Your childhood friend, surely you remember her!”

They were not unused to Loki’s harsh glaring and manic grins. But the soft eyes and slightly sad smile was so off putting that it sobered up everyone, except for Clint. He walked over to Thor who clasped his shoulder once he was in range.

“I do remember her. She is very dear to me. But why are you telling them about her?”

“They asked if you had any friends! Astrid was your closest.”

Loki nodded and patted his brother back, before turning to address the crowd, “If any of you speak of her I will stab you.”

 With that he walked out of the room but not before Tony raised his tumbler and said, “There’s the green god psycho path we know and tolerate!”

It was a while before anyone felt safe enough to talk again. But when Clint attempted to drunkenly play Don’t Stop Believing they decided to call it a night. Most of them had their own floors in case they decided to stay so they went to their respective floors. Pepper, Happy, Maria Hill and Nick Fury ended up leaving however to their own homes. A few stayed behind to help clean up and make sure Tony went to bed instead of working all night.

“Do you think we can find her?” Steve threw bottles away in recycling.

“Astrid? An Asgardian? Someone who has probably never visited Earth ever and we have no idea what she looks like, her voice, or any real defining aspect of her personality? Someone we literally know almost nothing about?” Tony scoffed, and Steve could feel his temper rising.

“I was just saying-”

“Yeah we could probably find her,” he chuckled and winked at Steve who looked up in surprise, “I am after all a genius inventor. I’m sure I can make something to find her or at least point us in the right direction.”

Bucky chuckled too as he wiped down the table. He knew he didn’t have to, but it felt good to do something mundane like cleaning a table, “Do you think she would help? She sounds like a lot to handle too.”

“Did you see his soft gooey eyes?” Tony mostly watched them clean, but he re-shelved the liquor, “He misses her. And they can handle each other. I’m sure boy wonder knows what Loki feels like right now.”

It was no means a harsh jab. In fact, it was said softly, as if to say he understands the importance of someone who understands and is there through everything. Especially a hard past.

Steve nodded mutely as they cleaned in silence. As Steve and Bucky walked into the elevator to go to their floor Steve ordered Tony, “Go to bed. I don’t want to wake up to your new identification machine.”

Tony laughed, “I can promise you won’t wake up to a new identification machine!”

As the elevator doors slid closed and they went down to stories Bucky spoke up, “I know I don’t know Tony very well but…I am sure he is going to invent something insane.”

Steve could not tell if he was amused, tired, or nostalgic. He decided it was all three and he needed to go to bed, “Oh he is. And I am not going to like it.”

Bucky grinned, kind of happy Steve was not looking at him. After all Bucky was always loved technology. He was sure whatever Tony cooked up in the next eight hours was going to be fantastic. If not, it would at least be amusing to watch.

 


	2. Dreams of Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not stupid. I’m just simple,” she did not sound offended, she just sounded like she was correcting a simple fact. 
> 
> “Yes, that means you’re stupid.”
> 
> She shrugged and stood up, offering him a hand, “That means you must be smart then.”

_He hated how he always fell in Thor’s shadow. Nothing he ever did seemed to impress his father. No matter how much he mastered magic, out smarted his opponent, his intellect was great, but it still wasn’t enough. It infuriated him, and he took it out on others constantly. Even Thor who was always supportive and sincere. He would begrudgingly admit he did admire and even love his brother, but his resentment was strong. Thor often protected him from stronger opponents that Loki would dangerously prank. But he was not always there to protect him._

_One day he was ambushed by three warriors in training. Generally, he could handle them, but his apathetic mood did not drive him to defend himself or fight back. It was not long until he was on the ground getting kicked around and taunted. Then a battle cry startled everyone as Vidar, the leader of the onslaught, was kicked in the head by a spry girl. She was clad in torn leather and matted furs. Strips of colored leather held her braid together and acted as a whip when she spun. She was small, no muscle definition, and no scars either. He could tell she was no warrior in training yet here she was facing three of the worst brutes. Loki was stunned by her stupidity._

_“Grab her!”_

_She dodged their attempts and managed to jump on Vidar’s back and throw him off balance by vigorously throwing her weight around and throwing his head to disorientate him. She was able to slam his head into the dirt three times before Inge and Gerd wrestled her from him. Before they could kick or hit her however she kicked Gerd in the crotch and viciously attacked Inge’s ankles. By now Loki was sitting up, holding his ribs and simply watching. He watched as Vidar got back up and they beat on her. She did not yelp or cry, instead she kept fighting back. Eventually Loki had enough and drew his blade and held it to Vidar’s throat._

_“Leave. Now,” Loki breathed through the pain and tipped the blade to draw blood._

_Vidar sneered but he left with Inge and Gerd. Loki was going to leave as well but lost footing and ended up falling. Hitting the ground with a dull thud and drawn out groan of shitty luck._

_“You okay?” her voice was grating to his ears, it was rough and raspy._

_He refused to answer her which made her draw closer and roll him onto his back. He quickly put his blade to her neck, but she was not perturbed. Instead she smiled, her canines were sharp and big._

_“Ah! Still alive.”_

_Did she think because he did not respond that he was dead? “Are you stupid?”_

_“Not stupid. I’m just simple,” she did not sound offended, she just sounded like she was correcting a simple fact._

_“Yes, that means you’re stupid.”_

_She shrugged and stood up, offering him a hand, “That means you must be smart then.”_

_Loki eyed her hand, but she ended up grabbing his arm and hauling him up with surprising strength, “Why must it mean that?”_

_“Stupid and simple cannot see simple and stupid. We just are. So, if you can see it then you know what to look for and are aware of how and why people are simple and stupid. If I am simple and you see me as stupid than you are complex and must be smart.” If it had come from anyone else, it would have been mocking and angry. She sounded oddly happy and proud to be explaining something._

_He wanted to leave but she was not letting go of his arm. Each time he moved it her grip got tighter. But she seemed unaware as she was looking around as if to find something._

_“What are you looking for? Let go!”_

_She did not let go, instead she looked back at Loki and he saw the forest dense with fog in her eyes. Green, brown, with steel grey swirled together to show exactly what kind of person she was. But he was to young to decipher it all, “I don’t know where I am. I followed the tracks of an animal and saw you getting hit. You didn’t do anything, so I fought for you.”_

_“Why?”_

_She shrugged again, “Instincts. Told me to fight so I did. Told me to make sure you were okay, so I did.”_

_He managed to get free from her grip and walked away, “Go back the way you came.”_

_It did not take long to know she ignored his order and instead choose to follow him. He tried to ignore her. Even did some magic to deter her. Summoned snakes that tangled her legs, birds that swooped upon her head, even different Loki’s that went in various directions. But she simply awed at it and pushed past it. Having enough he whirled around and yelled at her to leave._

_“Leave to where?”_

_“Go back home! From where you came!”_

_“Can’t. I’m lost, and I think following you is for the best.”_

_Loki was tired, injured, it hurt to breathe, and his magic was depleted trying to ward her off. His breathing got harsher and he steadily grew dizzy. It was not long before he was collapsing into her arms. She was warm and bony, but she hauled him up. She spoke but her words were drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. He passed out to the scent leather and muddied fur._

_He awoke inside his chambers with his mother at his bedside brushing his hair gently. His ribs felt better, and he was well rested.  Content in the moment basking in the comfort of a loving mother and warm bedding. Then he heard Thor’s booming laughter and felt the spell of silence broken. Sitting up he waited for his mother to speak up._

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Better.”_

_“Do you want to tell me who attacked you?”_

_“Doesn’t matter.”_

_She sighed but smiled nonetheless, “You know a young girl carried you here,” Loki twitched at this, “she refused for any of the guards to take you. Demanding that someone heal her friend.”_

_He growled, “I’m not her friend.”_

_“Ah but she is your friend. Should have seen it. Your father was trying to scare her into telling him information about herself and what happened. She kept asking if you were okay and telling him she didn’t know anything. Asked if he was a simple man.”_

_Loki looked up at his mother, “What did he say?”_

_“He said yes, and she said, ‘That must mean you’re a stupid man.’ Thor is still laughing about it. She said it like a compliment and did not understand his anger.”_

_This got a laugh from Loki._

_“Come. Let’s go greet her and give our thanks. I am sure she would love to know that you are not dying.”_

_“She’s stupid.”_

_“Stupid but good.”_

_He nodded and got out of bed and followed his mother to the throne room. Sure, enough she was walking around looking and touching everything. Odin was red in the faced having been insulted more than once. Thor was beside her and laughing every now and then as she spoke to him. Sometimes Thor would look serious as if contemplating something before responding. Loki feared the trouble they would get into together. Two simple idiots should not be left alone unsupervised._

_“Ah! Loki!” Thor noticed him first._

_But the girl got to him first. Running at him with an intensity that made him nervous of getting tackled. Before she reached him, she skidded to a stop and then patted his ribs. He slapped her hands, but she kept doing it. This went on for several minutes before Loki gave in._

_“See he is fine Astrid. Loki is strong!” Thor sauntered over joining them._

_“Your name is Astrid?”_

_She nodded, “I am glad you are okay friend!”_

_“You’re never going to leave me alone, are you?”_

_She grinned and showed off her teeth, but her eyes were eager and friendly, “Friends stay together! We’re pack now!”_

Loki awoke from his dream when Thor slammed his door open in excitement, “Come brother! There is a feast! We are guests of honor!”

He could feel a headache coming from his brother’s loudness. But Thor left him to get ready and Loki laid in bed a moment. It had been a long time since he dreamed of Astrid. Especially regarding the first time they met. She reminded him a lot of Thor when they first met but it became apparent how different she was too after a while. She always stood by his side even when it meant calling him out and standing against him.

He missed her. The weight of the necklace sometimes felt suffocating and too heavy to wear but he would never take it off. Just because he can’t find her does not mean he will take away her beacon. One day she'll come back to him. Astrid always came back.


	3. Focus Stark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shook his head and tried to stay focus. Too often he sulked and stared at the wall or drove a hammer into the same piece of metal for hours on end for no reason. He had to make sure that they could track Loki’s friend. Steve almost caused a rift between a team that entire purpose lies in being united to protect the world just to get to Bucky again. Loki is an insane, unstable, god of chaos and mischief who killed many people and opened a portal for aliens. Who knows what he would do to get to Astrid.
> 
> “I must be out of my mind. Friday do I encourage bad shit to happen to me?”
> 
> “Yes. Everyday.” Friday answered immediately, Tony would bet that if she could smirk she would be.
> 
> “This is why Dum-E and U are better company.”

Tony watched as Steve and Bucky disappeared behind the elevator doors and after a moment headed off to his workshop. He had some work to do after all, “Friday play the: The Rock My World playlist.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Back in Black by ACDC blared through the surround sound and he could feel the vibrations in his bones. He felt his mind race and his body relax. Sure, he could almost taste the drinks he used to drown himself in alongside the music, but he stood strong. Just giving into the music as he cleared a space and started his design.

See Tony had decided to take extra measures into finding friends after what almost happened within the team. Steve had taken it upon himself to not listen to Tony or trust him with his findings about Sergeant Barnes being framed for murder of the King of Wakanda. Who would have thought a seventy plus year old secret brainwashed assassin used as a weapon by an evil organization would get framed for a crime he never committed? Not Tony and surely not the world. It took Natasha telling Tony everything and destroying a plane or two for them to work together.

Sure, he was still bitter and upset, but mostly because Steve had lied to him and not trusted him. He thought they were better friends than that. But he’s used to disappointment, especially in himself. After all there’s a reason people say to never meet your heroes. Sometimes it’s just a bit more literal. Tony regretted nothing though. He licks his wounds in private and watches from a distance but that is better than having the team separated or worse yet court martialed. It would not have detained any of them for long, but it really would have caused a divide in the only family Tony had left.

Tony shook his head and tried to stay focus. Too often he sulked and stared at the wall or drove a hammer into the same piece of metal for hours on end for no reason. He had to make sure that they could track Loki’s friend. Steve almost caused a rift between a team that entire purpose lies in being united to protect the world just to get to Bucky again. Loki is an insane, unstable, god of chaos and mischief who killed many people and opened a portal for aliens. Who knows what he would do to get to Astrid.

“I must be out of my mind. Friday do I encourage bad shit to happen to me?”

“Yes. Everyday.” Friday answered immediately, Tony would bet that if she could smirk she would be.

“This is why Dum-E and U are better company.”

Upon hearing their names, they whirled around. Dum-E lifted its arm up and down and U ran into Tony’s chair happily. He smiled and focused on his task at hand. Tony also recognized the fact that Friday shuffled the playlist and skipped to Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne.

“Very funny,” Tony glared half-heartedly the cameras.

“I find it funny too.”

He shook his head and bit back a smile as to not encourage her and got back to work.

Making a program that could recognize, file, and bring up potential Astrid’s would not be incredibly difficult. But that would mean that everyone would get a file, their data would have to be stored so that there would be no duplicates. That also means to narrow it down they would have to have background checks. A complete invasion of privacy, not to mention incredibly creepy, and not good to have at all. Plus, there was no guarantee that Astrid is on Earth or that she was on Earth any time after the invention of cameras. If the government even caught whiff of this program, he would be fought tooth and nail and there is no promise it wouldn’t get stolen or leaked. No too risky.

He scraped the idea and moved on to the next. Thunderstruck came on and he tapped his pencil to the beat. No this would have to be secure, physical, one device that could find one person or being. Programmed to send out a beacon in case it was lost, misplaced or stolen. Add in a self-destruct and it could guarantee that it could not be used against anyone. A lot of people do not like being found, hell most of the team was made up of spies or recluses. It would take a lot more time for it to pinpoint an exact location. To many places in the universe and Tony did not have the schematics or time to work it out. He could probably spend the rest of his life trying to accomplish that task and not even reach one percent of the universe.  

What if he programmed it to track DNA? Should there be a clear lead it can recognize where someone was and where they went. Adding data of locations along the way. A good way of documenting new worlds and life and such. Better. But some places should also probably be left unexplored and alone. And if new DNA is added and tracked no one should be able to go back and track previous people or well, beings. After new DNA is introduced all data regarding that being and tracking will be completely wiped. Which means he needs to make sure it would be difficult for new DNA to be added and accepted into the tracker.

“Friday is Bruce awake?”

“Bruce is currently asleep on his couch. Would you like me to wake him up?”

He tapped his pencil against his other hand and thought for a moment, “Uh…No. No, let him sleep. See if you can get him moved to his bed though. His neck always hurts after sleeping on a couch.”

His sketches were rough, but the Tracker was taking shape and programming seemed to be coming along nicely as well, “Multitasking is a myth my ass.”

Eight inches wide and six inches long, mostly touch screen and a little bulky. Solar powered of course with a backup safe battery that should last a good while in case there was no light. The bottom of the device had a slot that accepted various forms of DNA and then closed after one entry is deposited. Until the user deletes the information the slot will not reopen. Forcing it to open would cause the tracker to wipe the data. Or maybe he should just program it to self-destruct. He’ll do both just to be safe.

There are two short prongs on top of the device to help pick up residue left behind. It should be able to pick up a trail and project on the screen a very literal track on where someone went. The surroundings would appear as if in night vision and the trail would like up like auroras. Ringed with Vibranium that T’Challa and Shuri had gifted him after the whole revenge-for-killing-my-father debacle. Tony forgave them since they did not do anything wrong and offered him the greatest gift he could ask for. He promised to put it to good use and treasure it always. Now it’s being used to track someone who might be dead and send Loki on a blood thirsty rampage.

“Focus Stark!” he huffed.

Dum-E and U tried to get their creator’s attention as he grew more and more tense. The rock music did little to let his mind work smoothly. Instead it just amped up his nerves which amplified his intolerance of mistakes. The programming was easier especially with Friday’s help but building the damn thing was grating on his last nerves. It should be easy but lack of sleep and to much coffee had his steady hands slightly shaking. After zapping himself one to many times and decided to take a quick break.

“Friday what time is it and is Bruce still asleep?”

“It is currently 2:37 a.m. and Bruce is still asleep.”

“In bed or on the couch?”

“I had managed to wake him up enough to get **to** his bed.”

“…Is he asleep on the floor near the bed?”

“Yes, but he did change into his pajamas you provided for him.”

Tony huffed a laugh and wiped his hands clean, they stung still but it was a dull pain, “Send him a copy of the Tracker’s blueprints and schematics. I want him to look it over when he wakes up.”

“Right away Mr. Stark. Also, I believe you should retire soon. You have not rested for well over eighteen hours.”

“I’ll rest when I finish a prototype.”

“You should rest soon.”

“Then I better get some help. Dum-E, U come on. If I don’t finish this soon Friday is going to tattle on me.”

“Who would I tell Mr. Stark?”

“Pepper, Natasha, anyone really who liked to take charge of my life and enforce good habits.”

“You are correct.”

“Traitor,” he muttered under his breath as Dum-E assisted in building the tracker.

After two and half painstakingly, long hours Tony managed to finally finish the prototype with Dum-E and Friday. U recorded the many times in which Dum-E attempted to put out the sparks that flew around their work. If it weren’t for the damn safety regulations he installed or the fact that it has saved his life before he would throw away that stupid safety precaution. It has been used to harm Tony more times than to help. Literally. He knows because he watched all the footage recorded and tallied up the results. 67 to 39 in the past year alone.

He looked down at his latest creation. It did not look like much. In fact, it seemed like something Nintendo would release as a gaming console. Black body with gold rings around the prongs. Solar panels under a protective layer that still allowed light in to keep the Tracker charged. Clean spotless touch screen when turned on showed the room in dull greens and blacks. In the cornered was a text box that said: NO DNA. The back had most of the bulk where DNA could be inserted and read. Not to mention a beacon and self-destruct bomb. It weighed around two pounds. Not bad for a few hours work.

Tony walked into the side bathroom and decided to get cleaned up a bit. He rinsed off the grime, sweat, and stress of a night’s work with a cold to warm shower. Drying off and putting on a clearer pair of clothes he has stored under the sink he brushed his teeth and shaved his stubble.

“Bruce appears to be waking up.”

“Good. What time is it now?”

“5:28.”

“Since I’m up might as well eat some breakfast.”

“Shall I play Morning Jams?”

“Yes. That would be perfect Friday,” he softly sang along as Sweet Home Alabama came on.

He headed to the main kitchen and started cooking. Was not often most of the team was together and in good spirits. Maybe some good food and coffee will be a good step forward for the mostly early birds. Maybe it’s time to enact protocol: Breakfast Scramble. After all, he can’t have anyone think he is a super nice push over. He’s much more of an annoying, charming pain in the ass kind of pushover.


	4. Protocol: Breakfast Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, yeah. But Mr. Stark what’s going on? And did we miss all of the singing?”
> 
> “Breakfast.”
> 
> “Did you tell them what happened?” Steve hoped that’s all he did.
> 
> Tony grinned and raised his cup of coffee to Steve as Stephen answered humorously, “He sent us a video. Star spangled man.”

Natasha rarely slept in. A lot of the time she would either be knocked out or drugged to keep her sleeping past six in the morning. Staying up late and forcing a drunk partner to bed did not impede her strict sleeping schedule at all.

“Friday.”

“Yes, Natasha.”

“Where is Tony?”

“Mr. Stark is currently in his kitchen preparing breakfast.”

Looking at Clint’s bedroom door she could hear him snoring and knew he would wake up in a few hours. She pulled a soft black and red robe Tony had specially made for her on over her pajamas and went upstairs. When the elevator doors opened on Tony’s floor she could hear Jitterbug playing and the smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles flooded her senses.

“What did you do Tony?” she muttered under her breath as she walked slowly to the kitchen.

“Ah! If it isn’t my favorite deadly spider! Do me a favor and set the table,” Tony grinned at her as he flipped a pancake.

She raised a fine eyebrow but nodded and went about her task, “How long have you been up?”

“Since five,”

Natasha waited.

“in the morning yesterday.”

She sighed but he seemed chipper and full of energy, so she’ll let him off the hook for now. After he eats she is going to make sure he at least takes a power nap. She knows he can function on little to no sleep days on end but he pushes the limits constantly.

“Did you make any coffee?”

He gestured to the counter where he had three different pots, “They’re all the same, delicious, but I think everyone is going to need some coffee.”

She nodded and sipped her hot mug of one cream no sugar coffee that had a hint of cinnamon and nutmeg in it.

“Especially after I wake everyone up,” that’s when she saw his grin. Tony was excited and did not want to wait. This was not coffee and breakfast of good will and team bonding. This was a sorry-not-sorry meal and get-over-it coffee.

“Sam is going to kick your ass.”

“That’s what the food is for! See I learned something over the years. Hunger always wins over grumpiness. Plus, it would just take one-armed silver walking into the room to get him less focused on me.”

“What about Loki?”

“Oh. That’s easy.” He did not elaborate, “The trickery parts are for people who aren’t here. Dr. Strange has denied all my invites, but he might show up if Peter asks. And Peter needs his sleep, but I am sure he would appreciate being included and would enjoy the portals. He’s a good kid.” His voice got softer as he talked.

“He is. Maybe I’ll teach him a few moves if he stays for training.”

“Just don’t kill him or traumatize him. But that’s not a bad idea,” he turned off the burners and went to placing the food and drinks on the table.

Bowls of fruit were placed between the bowls of bacon, eggs both scrambled and sunny side up, toast, potato slices, waffles, and pancakes. There was orange juice, protein smoothies, coffee, tea, water, and milk. As well as a good variety of syrups from classic to fruity. After setting the table with the food and taking off his Kiss the Chef apron he cleared his throat.

“Friday. Enact protocol: Breakfast Scramble.”

“Yes Mr. Stark.”

“How would I have been woken up and invited?”

 Tony laughed, “You would have been told by Friday that breakfast is ready. Everyone knows you’re always up.”

It wasn’t long before Rhodey arrived. His robe was open revealing his striped pajamas and slippers that slid across the floor as he held the newspaper in one hand and his reading glasses in the other. He did not look disgruntled just sleepy rather as he greeted them and sat at his usual seat next to Tony’s head of the table.

“Newspaper and smell of food.” Tony whispered to Natasha.

Sam was not to long after who did not look happy, “What the hell Stark?!”

“Water. Not cold just room temperature,” he spoke louder to address Sam, “Didn’t want you to miss breakfast.”

Before Sam could say anything Rhodey spoke up from where he was sipping his coffee and reading the paper, “The food is worth it. Trust me. Bribe food is always the best.”

Vision later arrived with Wanda. Tony does not like to mess with her since she was dating his android son and has mind powers. That dream still haunts him, so he told Vision who coaxed her to join them. Clint was dazed for he was literally flung from the bed and into the wall to get him to wake up. In Tony’s experience it was the only thing that effectively works. Bruce rushed in disheveled and confused. Tony had sent him blueprints of his latest device and told him to keep it under wraps as it was this breakfast’s surprise. Steve was red in the face from embarrassment or anger as Bucky refused to stop singing Captain America’s theme song.

“Stalwart and steady and true,” Bucky sang with a smile.

“See how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there’s no substitute!” Wanda and Clint joined in.

“Forceful and ready to defend,” Bruce joined in singing a bit softer.

“Red! White! And Blue!” Everyone bellowed as Steve hid his face behind his hands wishing he had stayed in bed.

“Who’ll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox?” Bucky clapped his best friend’s shoulders.

“Far as an eagle will soar!”

“Who’s making Adolph afraid to step out of his box?” Sam joined Bucky on the other side of Steve.

“He knows what we’re fighting for!”

“Who waked the giant that napped in America?” Sam and Bucky harmonized as Steve dropped his hands and sighed.

“We know it’s no-one but Captain America,” Steve joined in making everyone cheer.

“Who’ll finish what they began?” they all sang together.

“Who’ll kick the Krauts to Japan?” Tony checked with Friday to make sure she was getting all of this in every angle and perfect audio.

“Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American way?” everyone got silent staring at Steve.

“The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan!” he dragged out the last note and took a bow as everyone laughed and cheered.

Tony happily forwarded the video to Stephen and Peter hoping it would persuade them to join if they did not plan to show up. Steve sat down across from Sam who sat next to Rhodey while Bucky sat between Natasha and Steve. There were still four seats empty and Tony grinned as Stephen Strange stepped through a portal with a tired and confused yet excited Peter Parker.

“Finally decided to accept my invitation!”

“Yes. You threatened to annoy me more if I didn’t.”

“You love the attention,” he turned to Peter and sat him down on the other side of his seat, “You hungry Peter? Good eat up.”

“Uh, yeah. But Mr. Stark what’s going on? And did we miss all of the singing?”

“Breakfast.”

“Did you tell them what happened?” Steve hoped that’s all he did.

Tony grinned and raised his cup of coffee to Steve as Stephen answered humorously, “He sent us a video. Star spangled man.”

Steve groaned but went to making his plate. He missed Tony’s breakfasts, so he wasn’t going to risk getting banished from the dining room now. He particularly liked his omelets and protein scrambles, but he would settle for this breakfast buffet style.

The last two who arrived was Thor and Loki. Thor who had put on his shiniest armor and pulled on the sleeveless robe Tony had gifted him was grinning and booming in excitement. While Loki looked like he wanted to ram his head through the wall. He was just in his usual attire and ignored everyone in the room.

“Ah! Friends! Let us feast!”

“Cheers!” Tony sat down and raised his cup of orange juice. Everyone raised their drinks and began to eat. Talking amongst themselves.

Tony didn’t say a word unless someone talked to him. It was unnerving. After Rhodey had finished eating and saw everyone was mostly content he decided to bite the bullet and ask.

“So, Tony. Why did you make breakfast?”

“It’s the most important meal of the day.”

Rhodey counted to three and asked again, “Why are you trying to butter us up?”

He grinned, and it was dangerously like Loki’s. Standing up he clasped his hands behind his back and did what he does best, “I promised Steve I would not make a new identification machine. And I didn’t. I’m not fond of the idea of the government or Nick Fury or the army of getting a hold of my technology. So, I made tracker. Very simple. Haven’t tested it because I made it around two hours ago, but it works. I’m sure I could use this to track any of you.”

“So why are we here?”

“Because, it takes a lot of man power to track. I could make it, so we put in someone’s DNA and know where they are. But I don’t like that or think it’s possible in the entire universe sense. I think if you want to find someone you should work for it. And I am sure none of you would appreciate this in anyone else’s hands besides our own. No one else knows about this. And there is only one which I can activate a kill safe just in case it falls into the wrong hands. It can also serve as a beacon in case it is simply misplaced.”

“So, the tracker is also a beacon?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think it would actually work? Like I get how it work with fresh DNA and tracks going back a few years ago is impressive. But Loki and Thor are over a thousand years old and not even human,” Bruce drank two pots of coffee and still looked ready to sleep forever.

“That’s why I need them. Besides this thing serves one purpose. Find Astrid.”

“Wait, who is Astrid.” Peter asked quietly.

“She was Loki’s closest childhood friend!” Thor proudly declared as Loki rubbed his temples.

“Let me guess she’s missing and you want me to use-” Stephen regretted agreeing to this breakfast.

“Your magic powers and take us to where she was last, yes. Peter you are here because you are a part of the team and I trust you with this knowledge. You can even help Bruce and I work out the last of the kinks.”

“No way! Seriously!” Peter had stars in his eyes as he looked at Bruce in his excitement, “I-I would love that!”

“Everyone is on board,” Tony raised a hand to hush Steve who was going to point out no one agreed save for Peter, “What say you god of mischief?”

Loki leaned back in his chair and stared intensely at his dirty plate and focused particularly hard on the butter knife. His hands twitched, and he fought the urge to summon his dagger, “…”

He hated how they said her name. They did not know her and did not deserve to know about her. He resisted the urge to grip the necklace and rub at his heart that ached. She had killed for him and faced judgements for his own mistakes. Her voice rang threw his head echoing over one another. He sucked on his teeth and gripped the knife a little too hard. He did not even realize he had picked up the butter knife, but at least he didn’t summon his own.

Thor fully turned to Loki and leaned in, speaking softly “Brother, I know you must miss her. Give the man of Iron a chance. Should it work you can reunite with Astrid.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then we try again.” Steve said, everyone looked at him, “I know how you feel. I know better than anyone what it means to get someone back.” Steve shared a look at Bucky who smiled softly back, “We can find her, but we will need your help.”

“What do you say Loki?” Tony asked.

After a moment of silence, he sighed and nodded, “Let’s find Astrid.”

 


End file.
